I'vOTalkU
by Author Alra
Summary: CHAP 4 UP!: Blushing. Kuroko adalah siswa baru di kelas X-A1 dari 'Miracle School', dia memilliki beberapa keanehan./"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"/"Anooo apa kau benar-benar cowok? Kenapa berani sekali ndaftar di penjara kematian ini? Haha.."/'Aku terlahir dengan dua gender, dua belas tahun lalu aku perempuan, dan empat tahun terakhir aku laki-laki"WTF!/BoyxBoy/AU/KAGAKURO
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no basuke**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**I'veOTalkU**

**.**

**.**

**Out of Character, POSITIVE.**

**Notabene: Genre fanfic ini berubah-ubah.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah-langkah kaki Kuroko begitu kaku. Namun ayunan tangan guru perempuan itu menguatkannya. Kedua kakinya menapak. Satu tapak. Dua tapak. Tiga tapak. Empat..lima..enam... Dan sampailah sekarang tepat di sisi guru berambut coklat sharpest itu.

Lima jari mengayun. Kedua kaki sang guru menopang badan. Lalu, telapak tangan yang lembut merangkul bahunya yang gemetaran.

"Semuanya, tolong perhatikan sebentar!"

Izuki dan Mitobe berhenti lempar-lemparan penghapus. Hyuga menutup buku puisinya. Yang lain memperbaiki tempat duduk.

Semuanya merespon.

"Kalian mendapatkan teman baru hari ini."

"..."

Hening.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Tetsuya." sang guru mendorong bahu Kuroko pelan. Rambut biru keabuan Kuroko mengayun melawan laju angin. O, berterimakasihlah terhadap kakinya yang terasa keram dan gemetar. Kedua jemarinya meremas ujung garmen luarnya dan dengan tatapan mata takut-takut ia mendongakkan wajah. Menyisir tiap penghuni selain dirinya dan sang guru yang berada di dalam kelas. Kawan-kawannya. Mereka semua menunjukkan tatapan ambigu dan asing.

Kuroko kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa."

Sret!

Kuroko benar-benar terkejut atas tepukan tiba-tiba di bahunya barusan. Lututnya gemetar dan membuatnya membungkuk.

Takrrrk!

Hampir seluruh isi kelas tertawa setelah menatap gerik objek yang sama. Kuroko gelagapan memungut kacamata frame tipisnya yang jatuh ke lantai.

Baru setelah sebelah tangan sang guru terangkat. Semuanya diam. Meski ada yang masih menahan tawa.

"Perkenalkan saja dirimu, nak. Tidak ada yang mencoba menggigitmu disini."

Bibir Kuroko menyatu rapat. Rahangnya mengatup dan lidahnya tertahan didalam tak berkutik.

"Tidak apa-apa." guru perempuan itu mendorong semangatnya lagi. Pada akhirnya dengan keberanian sebesar biji kacang polong dia memungut spidol dengan gemetaran. Tubuh tingginya berbalik dan mulai menulis di papan tulis.

Semuanya menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan si bocah baru bau kencur.

Jari gemetar Kuroko menekan spidol dengan tangan kiri dan mata bulu matanya mengerjab paksa. Memfokuskan lensa yang sepertinya buram oleh debu. Tangan kirinya yang menegang menggoreskan ujung mata tinta spidol ke white-board. Yang lain memperhatikan dengan beberapa berbisik mengenai keistimewaannya yang menggunakan tangan kidal.

Tertulis 'Tetsuya Kuroko' di papan tulis dengan aksen tulisan yang meliuk-liuk bak kaligrafi natural pada baris pertama. Dan tertulis 'Aku Tuna Wicara' pada baris berikutnya, yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas gaduh.

Si guru berdehem situasi terkendali kembali.

"Baiklah, jadi dia adalah Tetsuya Kuroko. Ada yang kalian tanyakan kepadanya?"

Genggaman mencengkeram batang spidol. Hening sejenak sampai kemudian Tsucida mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, Satoshi?"

"Anooo~ apa kau benar-benar cowok? Kenapa berani sekali ndaftar di penjara kematian ini? Haha.."

Terdengar tanggapan mesum dari beberapa siswa. Satoshi yang satu itu memang sangat berani. Haha..tepuk tangan.

Kuroko tersentak dari lamunan. Si guru cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau itu mengganggu privasimu, tidak perlu dijawab, Tetsuya. Satoshi memang seperti itu-"

Tapi dengan mengejutkan tangan kidal itu kembali menggoreskan ujung spidol di papan White-board dengan suara decitan yang mengiringi.

Seluruh isi kelas menjadi hening dan beberapa siswa meneguk ludah ketika mata mereka mampu memindai ulang isi kalimat yang ada di papan tulis.

_'Aku terlahir dengan dua gender, dua belas tahun lalu aku perempuan dan empat tahun terakhir aku laki-laki'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'veOTalkU**

**.**

**.**

Dialog terakhir antara Tsucida dan Kuroko di kelas X-A1 begitu terkenal. Berita mengenai 'Kuroko si pemilik gender yang berubah-ubah' itu menyebar cepat ke seantero sekolah.

Beberapa siswa Miracle School menjauhi Kuroko karena beberapa alasan, selain mengenai kabar fakta itu. Alasan pertama, Kuroko suka menyendiri. Duduk sendirian di bangku santai di depan kelas. Gaya duduknya yang feminin. Kedua kakinya merapat dan cara membaca bukunya yang sering dinilai aneh. Freak. Sebab setiap kali ia membaca, halaman buku yang terbuka diangkat hampir-hampir mencium wajahnya.

Alasan kedua, Kuroko mengaku dirinya bisu. Mereka yang tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat apalagi merasa malas mendekati Kuroko dengan segudang presepsi miring yang berbeda-beda dan bersarang di otak mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tak segan membicarakan persoalan gendernya yang dianggap 'banci' meski yang dibicarakan mendengar hal itu secara langsung.

Alasan ketiga, karena Kuroko berkepribadian introvert. Sekali dia bertatap muka dengan siswa lain yang seperti memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, Kuroko akan langsung menyingkir dari hadapan mereka.

Kemanapun asal tidak bertemu mereka. Kadang tiba-tiba dia masuk toilet dan UKS tanpa alasan selainnya. Dan karena pada dasarnya tak ada yang mengerti bahasa isyaratnya, akhirnya mereka tidak pernah memarahi remaja yang memiliki kebiasaan gemetar saat di perhatikan itu.

Namun, beberapa dari mereka 'yang menyimpang' juga mendekati Kuroko pada kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu. Kadang menggoda remaja Tuna Wicara itu dengan kalimat agak vulgar mengenai _'Apakah perubahan gendermu telah permanen?'__dan Kuroko yang terlalu jujur menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Kemungkin besar ia berubah lagi menjadi perempuan masih ada. Karenanya mereka semakin mendekati Kuroko akhir-akhir ini.

Apalagi.._menurut beberapa dari mereka, wajah Kuroko terlanjur bishounen. Sekarang boleh jadi wajahnya tampak tampan dan segar ala remaja laki-laki enam belas tahun. Namun bila saja dia memiliki rambut panjang, bisa dipastikan Kuroko akan menjadi sosok yang begitu cantik dengan rambut biru keputihannya itu.

Beberapa dari mereka juga menilai Kuroko lebih cantik dari wali kelasnya yang wanita tulen dan sempat menemaninya pada perkenalan di kelas waktu itu. Aida Riko. Dan mereka tak main-main ketika mendoakan agar Kuroko _kembali berubah menjadi perempuan. _Bila begitu, mungkin dia bisa jadi primadona sekolah_pendapat Ryota di sela-sela pembicaraan absurd-nya dengan teman sekelas di jam istirahat.

Kuroko sendiri..-hanya tergagu oleh kabar-kabar miring itu dan tak mengerti apapun. Dia masih bersikap aneh sampai tiga hari terakhir dari pertama kali kemunculannya di Miracle School. Masih inosen dan terlalu jujur dalam menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan iseng teman satu sekolahnya meskipun Kuroko tidak mengenal status mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'veOTalkU**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, kesempatan untuk tidur lebih lama ada karena Miracle School libur sampai besok. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Memang begitulah sistem Miracle School seperti sekolah kelas elit lainnya.

Seminggu sekolah masuk lima kali, Sabtu dan Ahad libur. Namun di lima hari itu Miracle School memiliki berbagai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang diselenggarakan kepada siswa-siswa yang sekolah di hadapannya sehingga mereka berkesempatan sekolah sampai malam pukul delapan baru pulang.

Kuroko terbangun pada saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh pagi. Mata biru senada langit miliknya mengerjab. Tubuhnya bangkit perlahan dari terbaring. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengucek mata dan menarik dua lengannya tinggi-tinggi untuk merenggangkan otot.

Seperti kebiasaan sehari-harinya, ia turun dari ranjang dan mulai melipat selimutnya hingga rapih. Menata tempat tidurnya kembali dengan mengganti seprai, dan menumpuk bantal guling di ujung ranjang. Semuanya rapih.

Setelah itu, ia mematikan lampu tidur. Buang air kecil di kamar mandi, gosok gigi dan cuci muka untuk kebersihan diri sementara waktu sebelum ia membersihkan bagian kamar asramanya yang lain.

Kegiatannya berlanjut dengan menyedot debu di lantai kamar _yang padahal masih kelihatan bersih_ memasukkan cucian kotor kedalam mesin cuci, dan menyetrika baju selagi menunggu adonan kuenya menjadi cake-cake kecil kesukaannya di oven dan cuciannya rampung.

Selama itu, apartement-nya sama sekali hening sampai Kuroko menyetel televisi pada pukul delapan sampai sebelas pagi karena pada saat itu, ada acara televisi favorit-nya. Pororo91, Pokemon, Detective Conan dan Sailor Moon, tayang.

Ting!

Pukul sebelas tiba, bertepatan dengan Kuroko menyelesaikan setrikaannya. Setelah Kuroko menata semuanya di lemari, Kuroko mengeluarkan cake-cake untuk sarapannya _tepatnya gabungan makan siang_ dan ia mengeluarkan cucian dari mesin cuci.

Kuroko segera menjemurnya cuciannya yang telah setengah kering. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kuroko mengela nafas lega. Yah, meskipun disini dia tak memiliki kawan sekamar seperti kawannya yang lain. Ranjang si sebelah ranjangnya kosong terlipat. Kedatangannya membuahkan angka ganjil jumlah siswa di Miracle School tiga hari lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara.

Atau...-well, justru mungkin ini lebih baik. Ada teman sekamar pun paling mereka tidak nyambung dalam komunikasi. Ya kan?

AH! Selanjutnya, Kuroko duduk di kursi makan dan menikmati cake-nya. Humnn~Kuroko akan mandi setelah ini. Jadi, besok ia baru memiliki hari libur yang benar-benar bebas dari pekerjaan kamar asrama.

Yah, ia benar-benar bebas besok. Mungkin digunakan untuk berkeliling perpustakaan utama Miracle School untuk mencari buku baru untuk ia baca. Lagipula, sedikit jalan-jalan tidaklah rencana buruk.

TOKTOK!

Kuroko tersentak. Mata birunya bergulir menatap pintu kamar asramanya yang diketuk sekali lagi.

Buru-buru ia menjilati coklat cake yang menempel di jari-jari telunjuknya, sebelum menuntaskannya dengan air sabun di wastafel dapur.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang karena ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suara agar si pengetuk bersedia menunggu sebentar seperti kebanyakan orang. Jadi kesannya yang seperti mengacuhkan orang lain membuat Kuroko merasa tidak enak.

Saking terburu-burunya ia berlari ke arah pintu, hingga kakinya sempat terantuk kakinya sendiri ketika ia memutar kenop pintu.

CKLEK!

Badan Kuroko belum sepenuhnya seimbang. Ia masih terhuyung..posisi gugup membuatnya hilang kendali, dan..

BRUGGH!

Sroetthhh!

Ada jantung berdegub kencang dan wajah merona.

Bukan, bukan karena ia telah 'menyimpang' ketika tersadar yang ia tubruk saat 'hampir terjatuh' adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berpostur tinggi, berkulit tan dan berambut merah. Kuroko masih lurus. Tentu saja. Meski terkadang ia bingung dulu saat ia perempuan ia sempat jatuh cinta kepada seorang remaja laki-laki tetangganya, dan beberapa bulan lalu saat dia sudah beralih gender menjadi laki-laki, ia sempat jatuh cinta kepada teman sekelas perempuannya. Tidak. Sungguh Kuroko masih lurus.

Tapi, hal inilah yang membuatnya sudah merasa tidak lurus lagi.

Ketika melihat mata merah kecoklatan korban penabrakannya, menyiratkan kejengkelan yang tak ditutupi.

Jelas, ternyata Kuroko hanya ingat telah membersihkan kedua tangannya, dan samasekali lupa membersihkan wajahnya yang comot-comot coklat. Artinya, ketika wajahnya menabrak kemeja orang didepannya ini, coklat yang comot di sekitar mulutnya memberikan 'jejak cantik' disana. Sungguh, beruntung sekali kau Kuroko!

"Ehemn!"

Guru Aida yang entah sejak kapan berada di sisi mereka berdua berdehem. Kuroko yang tersadar segera meloncat mundur dengan wajah merona.

Berikutnya, guru bermata coklat itu menatap matanya lurus, menjelaskan sesuatu. "Tetsuya, ada murid baru susulan lagi seperti dirimu di sekolah. Dia akan menjadi teman sekamar asramamu mulai sekarang, dia Kagami Taiga."

Percaya atau tidak, mulut Kuroko membulat waktu itu.

**To be Continued**

**Notabene: **

Lagi-lagi, seperti fanfic yang lain. Alra ga punya bahan yang oke buat dijadiin judul. Itu judul diatas maksudnya gimana..~ Alra juga gag tahu. Yang pasti yang diatas itu judulnya adalah singkatan dari sebuah kalimat. Ntar di akhir fic Alra kasih tahu.

Bagian Kuroko punya dua gender itu bener_khusus di cerita ini_ tapi soal ntar ada M-PREG ato nggak, Alra belom kepikiran. Yang pasti sekarang Alra mikir soal Plot aja dulu. ^^

Kuroko disini sangat feminin dan suka bersih-bersih kayak cewek. Tapi juga ganteng dan termasuk keren ^^

Adegan Kuroko bersih-bersih ini dan itu sengaja gak Alra skip biar imej Kuroko feminin menonjol. Tapi Kuroko nggak 'melambai' kok. Nggak! Nyatai aja. ^^

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Biasanya saya hanya tertarik ngisi Fandom Naruto. Karena itu, reader-tachi. Tolong koreksinya. Saya gak pernah lihat film ini. Saya juga gak tahu gimana plot aslinya. Saya cuman tahu gimana rupa tokohnya dan apa namanya dari beberapa sumber blog. Karena itu, saya menebak pasti mereka OOC sekali. ^^ Semoga reader suka.

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.**

**AlraNSD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no basuke**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**I'votalku**

**.**

**.**

**Out of character, POSITIVE**

**Notabene: Genre fanfic ini berubah-ubah.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Tempramen.**

Kuroko tahu kesan pada pertemuan pertama sangat berpengruh untuk sesi pendekatan keakraban untuk selanjut-selanjutnya, tapi sepertinya ia sudah gagal sejak awal. Sekarang saja lihat, dia _seorang berambut merah yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kagami Taiga. Begitu Guru Aida keluar dari kamar 'mereka berdua' dalam arti 'teman sekamar', Kagami langsung melucuti t-shirtnya dan membantingnya ke bak mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Come on, bahkan coklat itu tidak sampai mengenai kulit tannya. Tapi dia langsung mandi tanpa banyak bicara. Kuroko kan langsung merasa bersalah...ah! ia memang ceroboh!

Sekarang, dia duduk gemetaran di tepi ranjang dengan memegang secarik kertas memo. Menunggu Kagami selesai dengan acara mandi perdananya disini berkat ulah konyolnya tadi.

-Sssrrhh...-

Shower berhenti.

-Cklek-

Kuroko langsung tersentak dari duduk. Ia meloncat ke hadapan Kagami yang bahkan belum menapakkan kakinya ke keset pintu kamar mandi.

Dalam satu sentakan, ia memaksa diri memperlihatkan memo itu tepat di depan muka Kagami.

.

.

'_**Kangami'a, Namaku Kuroko. Aku minta maaf perihal tadi. Kau sudah repot-repot mandi lagi gara-gara terkena coklatku. Gomennasai. Aku tidak bermaksud.'**_

_**Kuroko.**_

.

.

"Minggir..!"

Kuroko tersentak. Mendongakkan wajah, mereka saling tatap sekilas.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Minggir..!"

Bibir Kuroko terasa kering. Ia mendekap memonya di depan dada lantas mengambil dua langkah mundur untuk memberi Kagami jalan.

Seperti prediksi, Kagami dengan penampilan rapinya bercelana training berwarna merah gelap dan handuk yang menagkupi kepala merahnya yang basah. Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dengusan kecil. Lalu dengan tempramen arogannya ia membuka ransel berisi barang-barangnya dari rumah. Ia memilih shirt coklat-putih sebagai atasan, dan memakainya di tempat.

Kuroko memalingkan wajah. Memunggungi si remaja berambut marun gelap yang mulai mengutak-atik phonecell touch-screennya. Sungguh hal tadi membuat Kuroko gusar. Jujur saja, itu masih normal karena lama umur 'sosok laki-laki'-nya tidak lebih mencapai angka 1:3 jika dibandingkan dengan lama umur 'sosok perempuannya'.

Ingat?

12 tahun dia menjadi perempuan_dulu_ dan ia bahkan sempat jatuh cinta kepada tetangganya yang bernama Midorima Shintaro pada saat versi perempuannya. Berarti dirinya pernah mengagumi hal 'ini' dan 'itu' yang ada pada seorang laki-laki. Ketampanannya –UHUK!-, Perawakannya –EHEM!-, auranya, pesonanya, apapun itu. Yah, dia pernah jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki. Karena itu, selama ini selalu gemetar bila diperhatikan oleh kawan sesekolahnya yang 'semua bergender laki-laki'.

Termasuk juga yang tadi.

Kuroko sungguh berharap tidak ada Kagami atau yang lain ganti baju dihadapannya terang-terangan seperti tadi.

Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak berharap.

"Kau."

Kuroko berjengit.

Kagami meletakkan sisirnya ditempatnya kembali lalu mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah_kebiasannya setelah menyisir yang justru membuatnya tampak awut-awutan_tapi tidak pernah ia rubah sedari kecil. Sebelah tangannya mengayun 'memanggil', sebelah yang lain masih sibuk menata bajunya yang sangat rapih _tersetrika dari rumah_ kedalam lemari.

Pemilik retina berwarna merah melirik sekilas.

"Kau mau kumaafkan kan?"

Tentu saja.

"..."

Dengan naifnya tanpa berpikir, Kuroko mengangguk semangat. Ia pikir mungkin Kagami tidak se-arogan barusan?

.

.

.

Salah.

Kagami menyeringai ketika itu. Ia mengambil sebundel soal yang berjumlah 300 butir dari dalam tas.

Pakkhhh!

Si soal dilempar ke ranjang.

"Kerjakan semuanya untukku. Besok jam Satsuki-sensei, harus selesai. Akan kumaafkan setelahnya."

Tubuh Kuroko menegang. Juga dengan mata beretina birunya.

Kagami melempar ranselnya yang telah kosong ke laci lemari. Dua tepukan kasar di kepalanya dari Kagami ketika seringainya semakin lebar.

"_Generate a lot of points for me, O'kay?"_

Kedua retina berbeda warna saling menatap penuh dengan meneriakkan emosi yang berbeda.

Satu kesimpulan.

Kagami licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'vOTalkU**

**.**

**.**

Hari 'benar-benar' bebas yang Kuroko rencanakan harus ia enyahkan dari pikirannya ketika ia menatap soal-soal ini sementara Kagami keluar dari asrama entah kemana.

Ini soal test yang menentukan nilai point yang menjadi modal untuk sekolah disini. Ah! Bagaimana bisa Kagami percaya padanya begitu saja padanya yang menyangkut 'hidup' dan 'matinya'-Baca: keberadaannya- di Miracle school semester ini? kemarin saja dirinya yang terjerumus soal physyc harus mencekik leher untuk mengerjakan soal test point lain demi mencapai point diatas 700 rata-rata siswa yang diterima di sekolah ini. Dan semua soal ini jujur membuatnya delima. Menyelesaikan soal ini, atau menyelesaikan tugas PK –pekerjaan rumah kesenian- untuk membuat patung dari keramik.

Itu saja PK susulan.

Bagaimana...~

Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal ini besok.

Kuroko mengacak rambutnya.

Arrrrrgggghhhhh!

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan ia baru mengerjakan 124 soal yang terbagi menjadi 50 soal sastra, 25 soal physyc, 25 soal sejarah, dan 10 soal fisika, dan 14 kimia. Masih 40 soal fisika, 36 soal kimia, 25 soal physyc, 25 soal sejarah, 50 soal kenegaraan –yang tak pernah nyambung dengan otaknya-, dan 50 soal bahasa yang terpecah menjadi tiga bahasa resmi tiga negara yang dijadikan satu paket. Bahasa inggris (U.S), Mandarin –yang masih ia tebak-menebak dalam mengartikannya-, dan bahasa chinease.

AA!

Rasanya Kuroko ingin terjun dari lantai lima.

Ada 176 soal yang harus ia kerjakan, dan 50 dari soal kenegaraan, 12 soal dari Bahasa mandarin. Terancam POSITIVE tidak dapat ia selamatkan karena tak terjangkau otaknya. Padahal satu soal point 3, dan bila 238 soalnya dikali 3 point...-714 point.

Kagami masih bisa ia selamatkan jika ia mau mengerjakan ini semua. Masih...diatas 700 point. Tapi bagaimana dengan poinnya sendiri?!

Poinnya hanya 729. Jika besok ia sampai tidak mengumpulkan PK, -30 nilainya akan dipenggal dan tamatlah ia. Sebuah hukuman yang sama sekali tak diinginkan bagi anak dengan status baru dan belum memiliki prestasi yang bisa ditonjolkan didepan guru sepertinya.

Matilah!

Matilah!

-TokTok!-

"Ini penjaga asrama! Tuan-tuan, sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan malam! Keluarlah dan bergabung ke ruang makan untuk memenuhi asupan kalian malam ini sebelum belajar!" lalu setelah langkah kaki penjaga asrama itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan pintu kamar.

Kuroko menyurukkan wajah lelahnya begitu saja di atas kertas soal-soal ini.

Fisika dan Kimia sungguh menguras waktunya. Sungguh. Menguras. Waktunya.

Dan masalahnya, masih ada 40 soal fisika dan 36 kimia yang harus ia selesaikan. Walaupun besok menyerahkannya soal ini siang-siang habis pulang sekolah. Tapi kalau ia tak menyelesaikan patung keramiknya malam ini, mana bisa ia mendapatkan sinar matahari untuk menjemur patung miniaturnya untuk dikumpulkan besok di jam yang sama?

Sungguh. Otak Kuroko terasa 'terbakar' sekarang.

Ia blank dan tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

'_Kemana Kagami, Kemana dia pergi. Setidaknya tidak bisakah dia membantuku mengerjakan soalnya sedikit saja? Paling tidak itu membantu. Ini soal untuk pointnya kan?, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli?, Kagami...aku sungguh minta maaf..'_

Mata Kuroko terpejam lemah. Ia seolah sudah pasrah besok menuai hukuman garong dari guru terkiller di sekolah ini, mendapat tatapan marah Kagami, tidak mendapatkan maaf, dan yang terburuk...ia kelaparan.

Yang terburuk. Ia akan kelaparan.

...

...

...

WTF!

'_Dewi Fortuna datanglah...~ beri aku keberuntungan atau kalau tidak mau, panggilkan Dewa Olympus untuk mencabut nyawaku..~'_

WTF 2 KALI!

Tapi...~

TUNGGU!

Tunggu dulu!

Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar. Ia tersentak bangun dan menatap soal itu sekali lagi.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna baru saja memberinya ilham.

Hei! Bukannya ini soal untuk mendapatkan point bagi siswa baru?

Hei! Meski kertas soal 'Take Point's' miliknya sudah diserahkan ke Satsuki-sensei 2 hari lalu, tapi bukankah LJSoal 'Test Point's' miliknya masih tersimpan rapih didalam tas sekolahnya?

Hei! Ini tinggal di cocokkan jawabannya kan?

Jawaban LJSoalnya tinggal disalin ke LJSoal milik Kagami!

Dan masalah selesai! Ia bisa membuat patung keramik selepas makan malam nanti!

Ya! Bryliant!

Kenapa ga kepikiran dari awal?!  
.

.

Haha! Itu tidak penting lagi, Kuroko!

Sekarang, salin saja jawabanmu ke LJSoal Kagami dan kau bisa mengerjakan soal yang lain! Sungguh! Baru kali ini Kuroko merasa punya pemikiran keren!

Haha...

Secepat kilat Kuroko meloncat dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan LJSoalnya dari saku ransel.

Dan secepat kilat pula ia menyalin jawaban dengan senyuman tersepuh rona merah di wajahnya.

KEADAAN BERBALIK!

SUNGGUH RASANYA MELEGAKAN SEPERTI BARU MEMENANGKAN SEBUAH PERANG BESAR!

Dan juga..

Kuroko benar-benar ingin mencubit gemas pipi Dewi Fortuna sekuat-kuatnya apabila saja dia ada disini. Kuroko sungguh-sungguh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'vOTalkU**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu, di perpustakaan.**

"Ah!"

Aida terkejut. Ia menurunkan senternya yang sempat membuat seseorang dihadapannya menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Karena tak kuat menahan cahaya senter yang terlampai benderang ia gunakan.

"Momoi-sensei? Sedang apa anda kemari?"

Aida melangkah mendekat. Ia meletakkan senternya di sebuah rak perpustakaan. Lantas berlutut di sisi rekan guru sejawatnya.

Momoi menumpuk kertas-kertas yang berserakan dihadapannya dalam keadaan berjongkok. Ia meniup debu yang mengumpul di permukaan paling atas.

"Oh, ini. Cuma pengarsipan soal. Aku ingin memastikan soal test untuk tahun kemarin benar-benar habis. Karena tadi siswa baru berambut merah itu kuberikan soal test untuk siswa ajaran baru semeter depan. Kemarin Tetsuya menjadi siswa susulan yang mendapatlan soal test terakhir tahun ajaran ini. aku juga tak kepikiran untuk mengkopi soalnya yang telah dicoret-coret itu. Karen kupikir semeter ini sudah mulai mendekati ujian semester ganjil. Jadi tak ada siswa susulan lagi."

Aida tersentak. "Hei, kau serius? Tahun ini kan soal test-nya berpaket? Soalnya tidak serupa soalnya seperti dulu? Bobot soalnya juga lebih berat. Bagaimana bisa?"

Momoi menghela nafas panjang. "Entahlah. Kurasa tak apa. Kudengar Kagami itu berprestasi tertinggi di sekolahnya yang kemarin."

Aida mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah."

Mereka melempar senyum. Lantas keduanya memasukkan arsip-arsip soal itu kedalam rak bersama-sama. Saling bantu sesama guru?

"Oh, ya. ngomong-ngomong Aida-sensei. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Momoi ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar perpustakaan.

Aida tersenyum. "Yah, Cuma berinisiatif mengganti lampu perpustaan yang rusak tadi sebelum makan malam. Sangat tidak elit bila besok di hari pepustakaan sekolah tapi lampunya mati. Ya kan?"

Momoi mengangguk saja. Aida memencet skakelar dari lampu yang telah ia perbaiki.

-Cklek-

Dan..

TIRR!

Terang.

Aida mengulas senyum simpul.

"Nah, well done. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan malam untuk bergabung dengan siswa-siswi kita. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat siswa barumu yang berprestasi itu. Kau belum memperkenalkannya padaku, sensei. Padahal kemarin Kuroko sudah kuperkenalkan padamu."

"Haha...baiklah, itu bukan hal buruk."

Memang bukan.

.

.

.

Tapi di sisi lain, hal buruk itu akan segera menimpa Kuroko yang tak tahu apa-apa. Asal salin jawaban. Dan mungkin, nasib tamat akan segera menimpa Kagami.

Hahah...Kuroko...Kuroko...~  
kecerobohan apa lagi yang harus kau lakukan? Apakah kau merindukan kemarahan dan tatapan arogan Kagami?

Pitty looky!

Kasihan sekali kau nak.

**To be Continued**

**Halo reader's...~**

**Gimana-gimana? **

**Berhubung Kuroko-nya masih labil soal emosi antara jiwa 'laki-laki' dan 'perempuannya' sepertinya dia bakalan menyimpang dalam waktu dekat. OW! OW! OW! #Smirk**

**Dan Kagami?**

**Dia memang kubuat Licik. SEME SEJATI! #DI SMASH KUROKO!**

**Wah, nggak kusangka fanfic ini berespon positif. Makasih udah baca ya..~**

**Kalok bisa, kasih Alra semangat ngetik dong lewat tombol repiew di bawah. Oke? Kalok repiew-nya banyak. Fanfic ini akan kuketik lebih dulu. Biasanya Alra gitu, hehe..dasar! **

**.**

**.**

**INI UNTUK CUPLIKAN DI CHAPTER DEPAN!:**

'_Aku minta maaf..a..aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf'_

"Kelinci ceroboh. Kau tidak pernah benar dalam melakukan sesuatu!"

BRUUUGGH!

.

.

"Heeiiiii!... ada yang bertengkar! Coba lihat disana!"

"Heeeee...? jangan dibiarkan! Ayo kita beritahu Aida-sensei!"

"Hei! Kau serius? Kagami murid kan murid baru..-"

"Murid baru atau murid lama. Memang ada bedanya? Merusuh di sekolah ini, ya di keluarkan saja!"

.

.

'_Bertengkar berarti, dikeluarkan?'_

.

.

BRUGGHHH!

-BLUSH!-

**Oh ya, makasih buat:**

**Yuzuru Nao, Aoki **(Menurut anda alurnya terlalu lambat?, ah..maaf jika kesannya jadi ngebosenin. Biasanya kalok lambat ngebosenin kan? Kuharap chap ini membuatmu suka. Makasih dah repiew!)**, Nigou-i **(Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Kuharap di chap ini kamu makin suka ama fanfic ini. makasih dah repiew.)

**Thank's juga buat para paporiter + pollowweeeer, ini dia!:**

**Blukang Blarak, ShioRou, AkumaYuri, Misa kaguya hime.**

Pokoknya Kiss-Hug kalian satu persatu #Dieh! (Readernya yang kabur)

**Thank's for read By AlraNSD**

**Oke, Last..**

**Mind to Comment?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no basuke**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**I'votalku**

**.**

**.**

**Out of character, POSITIVE**

**Notabene: Genre fanfic ini berubah-ubah.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: ****Innocence Kiss**

Keluar dari ruang Momoi-sensei. Dua muka remaja tanggung menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Satu pucat. Satu biasa saja. Tapi kalau mau menelisik lagi, dua urat muncul di keningnya tanda tak baik.

"Oi! Kagami!" Izuki berlari dan menepuk punggung dari belakang. Tapi justru Kuroko lah yang berjengit.

Cengiran menebar petasan ranjau. "Hei! Gimana? Kau lulus kan?"

Kepala biru semakin tinggelam bagai kail pancing ikan. Kepala merah meneleng seperti menara pisa. "Hemn, hasilnya belum keluar. Kenapa?"

"Heh? Lama sekali! Ew, sebenarnya itu ga penting. Kawan-kawan yang lain sudah ngumpul untuk latihan pembukaan olimpiade. Sekalian makan siang. Hyuga yang nraktir! Disini biar ga jamuran nunggu hasil. Ayo!-eh, sekalian kau juga Kuroko!"

Blk

Plakh!

Tangan Izuki langsung ditepis dari bahu Kuroko dengan agak kasar karena refleks. Jujur Kuroko tidak bisa seseorang menyentuhnya begitu saja..-terlebih itu gendernya sama dengannya. Tidak. Ia bisa saja ingat waktu jatuh cinta dengan Midorima. Tidak itu benar-benar terasa konyol!

"Hei-! Kau tak apa kawan?"

Cepat-cepat Kuroko menundukkan badannya yang gemetar sebagai permintaan maaf dan langsung berlari menyajikan punggung kecil yang menghilang dibalik tangga asrama lantai dua.

"Oi Kagami, kau tahu dia dia kenapa?"

"Enyah...!-Enyah dari sini."

Kagami berbalik. Ia berbalik dan menyetujui rencana Izuki ke kantin.

**.**

**.**

**I'veOTalkU**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku familar dengan jawaban ini. Seperti baru kukoreksi kemarin."_

...

_"Kau mengaku baru saja meng-copas kuncimu ke LJS Kagami-Kuroko?"_

_..._

_"Tidak, itu tidak ada di peraturan. Menyontek atau meng-copas, samasekali tidak dilarang. Tapi, berharaplah copasan jawabanmu ini akan berguna, nak. Kalau kau memang se 'sayang' itu kepada Kagami sampai kau mau mengerjakan soalnya. Lebih baik panggil pacarmu itu ke ruanganku. Dan minta dia menemanimu selama lembarJawabanSoal ini melakukan persalinan nilai. Kurasa dia akan senang jika bayi nilainya kembar. Berharap saja dapat keajaiban."_

_..._

Kuroko meraih pena dengan gemetaran. Membuka lembaran kertas dengan meninggalkan jejak keringat dingin. Tidak!

Kuroko tahu berharap akan ada suatu keajaiban menimpa LJS-nya Kagami agar berubah menjadi benar kepada di Dewi Fortuna adalah berlebihan. Kuroko lebih memilik dia siap-siap membuat coretan-coretan memo berisi minta maaf kepada Kagami sembari menanti pengoreksian LJS soal Take point's-nya selesai.

Yah, sepeti manusia sekarat yang justru menghabiskan detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya dengan menggali liang kuburnya sendiri.

Singkatnya_Kuroko sudah terlalu putus asa untuk nasibnya kali ini dan ia menduga hasill akhirnya dia akan mati.. Tergambar jelas di otaknya. Kematiannya di SMA ini. Nanti. Sebentar lagi.

Pena menggores cepat di permukaan perkamen. Saking gugupnya ia menulis sampai tak sadar yang ia gunakan huruf kapital semua. Isinya rata-rata..-

_*KAGAMI AKU MINTA MAAF! AKU SUNGGUH MINTA MAAF! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MEMBUATMU DIKELUARKAN! SUNGGUH! AKU MINYA MAAF!*_

_*KAGAMI AKU TIDAK SENGAJA, AKU TIDAK TAHU HAL INI AKAN TERJADI, KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU!*_

_*KAGAMI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGHARAPKAN INI TERJADI! AKU MINTA MAAF! SUNGGUH AKU MINTA MAAF!*_

Dan blah..blah..blah...-kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya yang ia tulis memenuhi buku tulis barunya dengan ejekan senyum licik kucing.

TOKTOK!

Sruet!

Tangan berhenti bergerak seketika bagai robot kehabisan batrei.

"Kuroko kau di dalam?" Itu suara Mitobe. "Guru Momoi memanggilmu lagi dengan Kagami ke ruangannya."

MAMPUS!

Terkutuklah kau Dewi Fortuna!

**.**

**.**

**I'veOTalkU**

**.**

**.**

Bagi kalian yang perempuan. Pernahkah kalian membayangkan betapa malunya saat rok kalian tersingkap angin saat menungging demi mengambil barang yang jatuh di lantai. Dan parahnya saat itu, celana dalam kalian motif wajah selebritis yang kalian gilai?

Bagi kalian yang laki-laki. Pernahkah kalian membayangkan betapa malunya saat melakukan gol bunuh diri di latihan pertandingan sepak bola saat ingin menarik perasaan kagum ke gebetan kalian?

Itu yang dirasakan Kagami saat nilai point 414-nya di pampang di mading di deretan merah paling terakhir. Dan Tentu..-karena yang benar dari 300 soal itu hanya 138. Keberuntungan tak memihak. Sayang sekali.

"Silahkan keluar. Tetsuya, Taiga. Well, Kuharap ada pelajaran di balik ini. Dan..-Taiga, jangan lupa berikan cap lipstik bibir pacar kesayanganmu ini sebelum meyerahkan surat keterangan itu ke orang tuamu. Silahkan. keluar." Momoi menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dengan aura membunuh.

_._

_._

**BRAAAAAKHHHHH!**

Punggung ringkih Kuroko dihempas. Dihadapannya ada tubuh tegap yang mengunci, kedua lengan memenjara, dan sepasang mata beraura api menusuk sengit.

"KELINCI CEROBOH! KAU TIDAK PERNAH BENAR DALAM MELAKUKAN SESUATU!"

Wajah kuroko berpaling. Gemetaran tenggelam di balik bahunya sendiri. Tangannya yang berkeringat mencengkeram memo di tangan yang bertuliskan kalimat 'Maafkan aku' dan yang serupa.

Benar kan? Kematian ini sudah ada di depan mata. Kuroko tak salah menggali kubur tadi.

**BRUUUGGH!**

.

.

"Hei semuaaanya! Lihat! ada yang bertengkar! Coba lihat disana!"

Di gedung asrama perempuan yang berdampingan dengan gedung asrama laki-laki, teriakan gadis-gadis sukses membuat Satoshi menyemburkan soda di bangku kantinnya."

"Heeeee...? jangan dibiarkan! Ayo kita beritahu Aida-sensei!" pekikan mereka menarik perhatian lebih.

Satoshi mengusap semburan sodanya dengan tisu secepat kilat. "Hei! Kau serius? Kagami murid kan murid baru..-"

Hyuga yang sudah berkumpul ke tepi kaca jendela kantin seperti yqng lain berseru. "Murid baru atau murid lama. Memang ada bedanya?"

Bagaikan telepati, dari asrama perempuan serentak kaum hawa itu memkik. "MERUSUH DI SEKOLAH INI, YA DIKELUARKAN SAJA!"

Berbondong-bondong mereka berlari ke bawah sejak melihat si rambut api mulai memukul si rambut biru dalam cengkeramannya. Sementara sejauh perkelahian si rambut biru hanya menahan serangan yang di lontarkan kepadanya dengan tangan menyilang di depan wajah bersama buku tulisnya.

"HEI MEREKA SEMAKIN TIDAK TERKENDALI!"

"BAIK AYO KITA LAPORKAN KEPADA AIDA-SENSEI!"

Bagaikan film kolosal, tak peduli dari asrama laki-laki atau perempuan. Masing-masing mereka berlari memberitahu kepala sekolah dan wali kelas bocah yang bersangkutan.

Ada yang berlari demi melerai mereka. Dan bagi yang malas ikut campur hanya menonton.

Izuki yang notabene paling dekat dengan Kagami sejak remaja baru itu masuk menjadi orang pertama yang melerai Kuroko dan Kagami. Diikuti pasukan kolosal yang masih jauh di belakangnya.

"HEI SUDAH! DISINI TIDAK BOLEH BERTENGKAR, ATAU KAU AKAN DIKELUARKAN!" Izuki menarik bahu Kagami keras dari belakang hingga si merah itu agak terhuyung ke belakanga.

Izuki menatap enggan kepada Kuroko yang perlahan merosot ke lantai. Siswa berambut biru itu sudah berdarah di kening, sudut bibir, kaki. Tampak agak lega ketika lengan dan mendesak di dinding paling pojok perpustakaan yang beratap kaca, menyingkir.

"CHE, MEMANG APA BEDANYA ITU? KAU BENAR-BENAR MINTA AKU MENDAPATKAN CAP BIBIRNYA DI SURAT KETERANGANKU? HAH?!"

Kagami menghempas surat keterangan itu ke tanah. Dan ia kembali menjambak kerah Kuroko dan menghempaskannya paksa berdiri. Ke dinding.

Izuki menceb. Ia baru tahu apa duduk masalahnya. Tenggorakannya terasa kering. Bukan pertama kali Momoi-sensei menyebut dua siswa yang saling mencontek sebagai 'pacar' yang di conteki. Pengalaman. Dia juga pernah disebut begitu ketika ia dan Mitobe saling contek di ulangan Physyc.

Izuki menoleh ke belakang.

Pasukan kolosal kian mendekat.

Izuki tak bisa menghentikan langkah serentak mereka. Tapi, sepertinya ia punya suatu ide gila untuk menghentikan pertengkaran ini.

"HEI SUDAH!" Izuki melakukan hal yang sama untuk membuat Kagami berhenti memukul Kuroko. Dua pasang mata menatap sangit.

"APA MASALAHMU DENGANKU, HAH?!"

"ADA! KAU TEMANKU JUGA!"

"CUIH!"

"Lupakan! TAPI SETIDAKNYA KAU PUNYA KESEMPATAN KEDUA UNTUK MELAKUKAN UJIAN ISTIMEWA DARI KEPALA SEKOLAH SEBELUM DIKELUARKAN JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN SEKOLAH DI SINI!"

Kagami berhenti.

Dua dada bidang naik turun dengan dramatisnya karena nafas yang memburu.

Tatapan Kagami seolah mengatakan _'Bertengkar berarti, dikeluarkan?'_

Dan Izuki membuang muka ketika melihat Kuroko yang menangis seperti anak perempuan dengan tak terduganya. Tapi tak bersuara. Dia bisu. Dan hanya air matanya yang mengalir deras tak jauh beda dengan atap ruang PK yang bocor waktu hujan.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan kedua! Tapi lihat kau sudah menebarkan kesan pertengkaran di sekitar sini. Kau dengar aku? Yang penting jangan bertengkar! Dasar bodoh! HEI" Izuki tersentak melihat Kagami menjambak kerah Kuroko lagi. "H-HEI! KAGAMI JANGAN PUKUL DIA LA-"

BRUGGHHH!

.

.

Pasukan kolosal tiba di tempat kejadian dan perkara disaat yang tepat.

-BLUSH!

Tak bisa terhitung berapa pipi yang merona saat itu. Juga dengan mata yang melotot sebesar bola kasti di gedung gymnasium.

Krik.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan-teriakan kolosal berhenti dan hanya ada suara decapan lidah yang mendominasi lidah yang lain. Helaan nafas yang memburu dan suara tangisan sesak yang tertahan karena bibir yang menyatu dan kedua mata terpejam.

Izuki membuang muka. Tak mau lihat lebih jauh setelah melihat tubuh mungil si biru yang terisak semakin di desak ke dinding dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ditahan di sisi-sisi tubuh tanpa perlawanan dari si pemilik.

Apa ini? Kejutan?

**To be Continued**

**Thank's to:**

**Park Hyesung- Akuro Yukou, citrusfujo, eltata malita e e, Nigou-i. **

**MAKASIH SEMUANYA! PELUK SATU-SATU DARI ALRA! #Hadeh maaf kayagnya ga bisa lebih panjang. Justru disini malah semakin pendek. Err, ...~ maafin Alra. Soalnya adegannya nanggung. Musti di penggal disini. Kalok penasaran lanjutannya ini dia cuplikannya untuk Ch Depan.**

**££££...££££**

_"Ugh, ini membuatku pusing. Apa yang dilakukan bocah-bocah bodoh itu?," Momoi memijit pelipis. "Masuk dalam daftar?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Jadi?"_

_"Jadi apa?"_

_._

_._

_"Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Jadi, lupakan!"_

_._

_._

_"HAAAAA! ITU OTP KESAYANGAN AKU!"_

_"Sebenarnya itu kalian normal bukan sih?"_

_"Yang kurang waras?"_

_"Biasa?"_

_"Semuanya sudah gila!"_

_._

_._

_"Kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

_._

_._

_"Hukuman kalian adalah..._

**DIPENGGAL DULU! ;D**

**POKOKNYA KALOK SEMAKIN BANYAK REPIEW SEMAKIN KUKEDEPANKAN FIC INI! BALAPAN AMA REVIEWER DI FIC LAIN. :D**

**Biasanya Alra gitu, yang banyak dulu di depanin. Hehe #Digampar!**

**Oke, Reader's Tachi. Mind to Review?**

**Alra kabur dulu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Romance/Friendship**

**I'veoTalkU**

**.**

**.**

**Out of Character**

**NB: Genre fanfic ini bisa berubah-ubah.**

**Ide asli milik Alra. Dapat ilham nih dari Kami-sama, hehe..**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Blushing**

Kagami mendengus keras. Ia melirik ke arah bocah biru di sampingnya yang sedang menangis dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah sejak tadi gara-gara diomeli si mulut petasan kawinan Momoi. Mereka diseret ke kantor segera setelah kejadian naudzubillah min dzalik tadi siang. Izuki megap-megap disuruh jadi saksi TKP. Dan seluruh massa kolosal yang tadinya melongo di TKP kini sedang dihadang satpam di depan kantor gara-gara histeria ala OrGil mereka yang katanya..

"AAAAAAAA POKOKNYA KAMI GAK RELA KAGAMI DAN KUROKO DIKELUARKAN!"

"YA! YA! YA!"

"KAMI JUGA NGGAK SETUJUUUUUUUUUUU~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA.. MEREKA OTP KESAYANGAN GUEEEEEE..."

"HIDUP KAUM FUJOOOOOOO!"

"HIDUP KAGAMI X KUROKOOOOOO~ AAAAAAAA..."

**BRRRAAAKHHH!**

**BROOKKKKHH!**

**BRAKKHHH!**

Gerbang sekolah digempur. Cewek-cewek yang agak madness dan freak mengangkat stik warna biru dan merah lambang pairing KAGAKURO. Poster protes kayak demo sembako di kecamatan dipasang tinggi-tinggi. Jenggotnya guru kepala sekolah sempat gara-gara nolak permintaan mereka untuk mempertahankan Kagami dan Kuroko di Miracle School. Sementara Aida dan Momoi mondar-mandir mencoba mengurus kekacauan. Para siswa laki-laki yang pikirannya sekotor kasur nggak digebuk setahun imajinasinya jadi kemana-mana sejak ciuman tanpa rencana KAGAKURO yang membuat mereka segera ngelap lidah pakai sikat jamban. HEI TUNGGU! Itu Cuma ibaratnya!

"Hei ini bagaimana?" tanya Aida panik.

Momoi memijit pelipis. "Ugh.. ini semua membuatku pusing! Apa yang dilakukan bocah-bocah bodoh itu?," bibir Momoi manyun melihat berontakan kaum Fujoshi yang membara gegara baru saja mendapat fan-serfic yang sama sekali tak terduga saat siang bolong.

Aida meletakkan berkas gurunya. "Aku menyerah.. kepala sekolah sudah marah gara-gara jenggotnya dicukur diam-diam saat istirahat di ruang kesehatan." Keluhnya ikutan putus asa (?)

"TIDAK! BOCAH-BOCAH NAKAL INI HARUS DIKELUARKAN!" kata Momoi garang.

Kuroko sudah kebanjiran oleh air matanya sendiri.

Kagami siul-siul acuh seolah ada _sesuatu_ yang ada di dalam otak maho-nya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Aida melas.

"Jadi apa?"

"Maksudnya semua ini? kebanyakan di sekolah kita perempuan. Kalau mereka semua keluar ikut kedua tuyul kecil ini keluar sekolah gimana? HEI KAU BERPIKIR SAMPAI SANA? Kepala sekolah sudah marah dan dia mengatakan terserah! Jenggotnya pasti berharga sekali..~" grundelnya malah ngawur ke got tetangga.

"HEI KAU INI SERIUS TIDAK SIH?"

"Aku serius! Aku tak peduli lagi. Biarkan saja mereka di sini!"

Kagami mengolok kuping.

Momoi menggeretkan gigi-giginya kesal. "Essssssssttt...HEH! ya sudahlah! Biarkan mereka disini!-TAPI awas kau bocah nakal! Jangan sampai berita konyol seperti ini terdengar sampai keluar sekolah!" tunjuk Momoi pada muka ganteng Kagami. "Beritahu fans gila kalian juga. Kalau sampai kalian macam-macam menyebarkan berita ini ke luar sekolah, ku jadikan perkedel kalian!"

'_Gk...gk...gk... rencanamu berhasil, Kagami yang Jenius!' kata setan Kagami bangga._

Kagami menyeringai.

"Okelah," jawabnya santai. Ia kasihan juga dengan si cengeng bau bawang di sampingnya yang masih kesesak dengan efek tangisannya. Dari tadi masih duduk dengan kaki gemetaran seolah bayangannya dikeluarkan dari sekolah benar-benar terlaksana. Tapi akhirnya tidak kan? "Dasar kelinci cengeng! Semuanya sudah selesai, Ayo keluar! Aku harus bicara beberapa hal padamu!"

Dbuds!

Kagami mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Kuroko dan menyeretnya berlari keluar, menerobos fans FUJOSHI yang jejeritan histeris. Langkah Kuroko terseok-seok dan tangisnya belum berhenti juga selama melewati tiang-tiang berdada montok dengan otak ngeres itu. Sesekali dahinya menubruk punggung Kagami karena tak bisa benar-benar mengimbangi langkah lebarnya.

BRAKKHHHH!

Kuroko dilempar ke dudukan toilet.

_Ckelk_!

Pintu toilet dikunci.

Kuroko berpaling wajah. Bocah berambut biru itu segera memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetaran. Ia tak mau melihat sosok jangkung yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"HEI! Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku akan memperkosamu! CUIH!"

Tapi Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukkan di kedua kakinya. Ia takut ada _sesuatu _yang Kagami lakukan tiba-tiba seperti tadi padanya. Demi tuhan! Itu ciuman pertamanya dan ia harus terguncang karena ia melakukannya dengan laki-laki seperti Kagami disaat ia masih berusaha mengendalikan sisa-sisa jiwa perempuannya dulu. Tidak.. tidak.. ia merasa jantungnya berdegub benar-benar kencang seperti saat ia menatap Midorima Shintaro, dulu. Bahkan lebih kuat... dan tak terkendali. Ia benar-benar takut dengan belaian menggelitik di beibirnya yang ia rasakan tadi. Lebih terasa adiksi daripada rasa cake puding coklatnya yang ia makan kemarin siang.

"Dengar ya, apapun yang terjadi tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menciummu sungguhan! Itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan status siswa kita di sini?"

Kuroko tak merespon. Kecuali semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan air mata yang sekarang sudah membasahi celana bagian lututnya.

Kaami mendecih. "BEGINI KUJELASKAN! Kau tahu kan kalau kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah favorit seperti sekolahan ini nanti kesempatan sekolah kita di lembaga lain akan mustahil? Aku sudah belajar mati-matian untuk mendapat peringkat dan mendapat kesempatan bea-siswa di sekolah ini. Tapi kemarin aku ada urusan yang benar-benar penting. Jadi mengertilah! Okay?"

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Perasaannya agak tenang sekarang.

Kagami menghembuskan nafas lega.

Tapi tidak lagi saat Kuroko meraih pena dan note kecil yang tergantung di lehernya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

_Kuroko: 'Tapi kau janji tidak akan melakukan 'itu' lagi kan?'_

Raut wajah Kagami berubah horor. "YA! BUAT APA AKU MELAKUKAN ITU? KAU KIRA AKU BENAR-BENAR MENIKMATI-" _tunggu! _"E...M. Oke-maksudku.. FAIR! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi! Lagipula siapa juga yang mau melakukan itu! Rasanya ANEH! Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya, jadi LUPAKAN!"

Kuroko mendekap note dan pen kecilnya lantas mengusapi air matanya dan mengangguk dengan cengiran kecil yang disertai semu merah. Kebiasannya saat melakukan hal yang melegakan hatinya.

"Jangan menunjukkan raut aneh seperti itu! KAU MENGERIKKAN!"

Kuroko merengut.

Kagami merasa kehilangan muka di depan bocah semi-blo'on ini.

"...–Arrrrggggghhhhh... sudahlah! Yang penting jangan ingat-ingat yang tadi lagi, aku hanya lihat banyak perempuan aneh di sini yang membaca komik aneh lalu aku mempraktikannya untuk tujuan itu! Aku akan keluar sekarang!"

BRAAAAKKHH!

"KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Demi tuhan! Melihat pasukan FUJOSHI gila itu, Kagami langsung masuk lagi ke dalam toilet.

Kuroko tersentak dengan raut wajah polosnya. Seolah mengatakan _'Ada apa?'_

"Dengar ya... aku butuh bantuanmu sekali lagi. Hanya kali ini saja! Aku tidak akan rela diinjak monster-monster mengerikkan itu sendirian, atau kalau tidak mati saja di tempat kotor ini!"

BRAKKKHHHH!

Tanpa permisi Kagami langsung menarik Kuroko keluar seperti tadi. Seketika itu teriakan kaum FUJOSHI itu langsung melengking histeris..

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITU OTP KESAYANGAN AKUUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAA KAGAMI-kun KEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN.. KUROKOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAA CHIBI YAAAAA...~~~"

"KAGAMIIIIIIIII!"

Sementara itu di belakang Kagami, Kuroko justru tertawa kecil tanpa suara dengan muka merona. Ia merasa Kagami sungguh berbeda dari saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Jutek. Cuek bebek. Minta digiles!

Tapi sekarang ia lebih merasa Kagami itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**17:56 P.M**

Dari kejauhan, Izuki dan Mitobe melihat Kuroko duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang aula acara hari perpustakaan sekolah. Bocah biru itu tengah mengunyah rolet dengan perlahan tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar, kebanyakan kaum hawa sedang mengambil banyak fotonya sebagai kandidat OTP kesayangan mereka. mereka berbisik bisik dan tertawa kecil karena suatu _imajinasi _luar biasa yang mereka share.

Mungkin Izuki dan Mitobe memaklumi kasus Kuroko yang memang pendiam. Tapi Kagami?

Ngek!

Sama saja.

Cowok berambut api itu sibuk mencicipi bubur sagu dengan karamel dan pancake yang disediakan di meja prasmanan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke oran-orang yang memperhatikannya tapi kemudian ia acuh.

BUGH!

"Hei Kagami, kau itu sebenarnya normal bukan sih?" tanya Izuki tiba-tiba.

"Turunkan tanganmu dari bahuku!" sentak Kagami kasar.

_Gulp!_

"Okelah," Izuki mengambil piring dan mulai mengisinya dengan makanan yang ia suka. "Hei aku tanya lho~, kau itu sebenarnya normal bukan sih? Aku bisa antisipasi kalau kau memang bukan cowok normal" ulangnya.

Kagami melirik. Izuki tak gentar. Rasa penasarannya jauh lebih kuat.

"Maksudmu, yang kurang waras?"

"Itu tergantung bagaimana kau menyebutnya, sih." Kata Izuki rese.

"Mau kutunjukkan siapa yang kurang waras?"

"Tentu sa-"

Srokkkhh!

Kagami menjejalkan pancake di tangannya ke mulut terbuka Izuki dengan raut kesal.

"Yang kurang waras itu kau yang menanyakan hal aneh ini dan juga mereka yang punya selera aneh. Jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari mereka? Merepotkan!"

Izuki ikutan eSmoSi. Ia mencabut pancake itu dari mulutnya. "Hei maksudmu apa? Aku kan Cuma tanya! Kan aneh kalau aku lihat kalian biasa saja setelah melakuka 'itu' di depan orang banyak seolah kalian sudah lama pacaran dan itu jadi hal yang bia-"

"Biasa katamu?"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi aku menyebutnya?"

"Kalian semua sudah gila!" teriak Kagami sembari melangkah menghentak-hentak dengan membawa pergi makanannya.

Izuna mempoutkan bibirnya. "YACK! Ada apa dengan orang itu?"

.

.

Kuroko mengernyit ketika mendengar suara teriakan histeris sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari deretan tempat duduk bagi siswa Miracle School putri. Saat ia menoleh ke arah mereka dengan menurunkan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap sisa-sisa minyak goreng jajan roletnya, mereka justru berteriak lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Kuroko menyumbat telinganya, merasa bising. Ia tak suka di sini.

Tapi,

Ah.. kata Kagami kan, lupakan saja. Ya kan?

Ah.. sekarang ia haus. Rolet dengan minyak goreng banyak itu membuat bibirnya terasa cemot. Ambil minuman ah...~ mending acara hari perpustakaan sekolah belum dimulai!

DBRUUUUUUKKKHHH!

**Praaaaaaannggg**!

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BAJUKU JADI BASAH!" Teriak seorang gadis dengan style modern yang kini basah oleh bulgogi di seragamnya. Sekitar langsung mentertawakannya tanpa komando.

Kuroko terkejut. Ia segera mengambil serbet di atas meja yang terdekat dari tempat duduknya, dan segera menyerbeti seragam gadis itu. Tapi justru gadis itu mendorongnya keras.

BRAAAAAAAAKKKHHHHH!

"Apa-apaan kau ini? apa yang kau-ASTAGA! KAU MALAH MEMBUATKU KOTOR! Dasar sialan! Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku? Berani-beraninya kau... ya ampun!"

**Plaaarrrrrr**

"MINGGIR KAU!"

Mata-mata yang tadi memperhatikan dengan disertai tawa kini melotot. Kuroko jatuh tersungkur di kolong salah satu meja dengan punggung membentur pondasi kayu tebalnya. Mereka para FUJOSHI yang semula menganggap itu sebagai hiburan langsung mengerubuti Kuroko dan si gadis arogan.

"HEI KAU ANAK BARU! KAU BARU ANAK BARU HARI INI KAN? KAU SUDAH SOK SEKALI!"

Seorang FUJOSHI berambut merah menoyor sebelah bahu gadis itu hingga terdorong kasar kebelakang. Di belakang sana para FUJOSHI dengan halus mencoba menolong Kuroko yang sudah menangis lagi dengan gemetaran.

"HEI APA MASALAHMU, HAH?"

Gadis itu mendorong si FUJOSHI balik hingga terdorong kebelakang lebih kasar. Rambut merahnya bahkan berantakan dan menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. FUJOSHI itu bangkit lagi dengan dengusan kesal.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MASALAH? KAU TELAH MENYAKITI KUROKO KAMI!"

**BRAAAAAAKHHH**!

Dari tempatnya duduk. Kagami mengangkat wajah karena mendengar nama 'Kuroko' disebut-sebut. Batinnya _pasti si bisu itu membuat masalah lagi.._

Dan ia tersenyum kecil di tempatnya ketika mendapati wajah menangis seperti bayi Kuroko yang memerah. Lalu mengacuhkannya demi fokus makan pancake lagi.

_Benar kan? Dia membuat masalah lagi..ha ha! _

"YA! KAU MENYAKITI KUROKO KAMI!"

"KUROKO KAMI!"

"KUROKO KAMI! INGAT? KAU JALANG JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!"

**BRAAAAKKKHHHHH**!

"APA KATAMU? Berani-beraninya kau...~ APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU? HAH?"

"MEMANG SIAPA KAU, HAH? BERITAHU KAMI! KAMI AKAN MENTERTAWAKANNYA NANTI!"

**Plarrrrrrr!**

Mata Kagami memicing. Sementara yang lain kembali tertawa dan menyemangati adegan perkelahian itu. Kagami tertawa lagi.. kali ini benar-benar tertawa..

"Hahaha.. kurasa ini bukan tontonan buruk. Lihat ah...~" katanya rese sambil memindah arah kursinya hingga mentereng SIP! Untuk digunakan nonton sambil makan cake-cake favorite-nya.

"KAUUUUUUU...~"

Si FUJOSHI terbakar amarah. Ia langsung maju dengan _tanduk imajinernya _dan menjambaki rambut hijau gadis baru itu yang balik melawannya dengan jambakan SUPER! Para penonton Miracle menyorakinya dengan tawa-tawa riuh. Terlebih saat beberapa FUJOSHI lain ikut mengeroyok gadis cantik berambut hijau semiran itu. Bahkan ada yang taruhan!

Tapi juga ada yang sadar..

"_Hei-hei kenapa kalian malah taruhan? Aku akan panggil guru untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Acara bisa bubar gara-gara ini!"_

"_Hei jangan! Ini seru lagi! Biarkan mereka bertarung! Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja, ya gak?"_

"_Hummn!"_

"_Arrrrrrrrggh! Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Aku tetap akan panggil guru sekarang!"_

"_HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...~"_

Mereka tak peduli, lalu kembali bersorak menyemangati.

"AYO! AYO! AYO AYO! TENDANG DIA! YA! JAMBAK DIA! HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"TUNGGU NONA KAU LUPA HIDUNGNYA! YA! YA! HAHA...HIDUNGNYA DIPUKUL! HAHAHAHA!"

**BRAKKKKHHH**!

Para FUJOSHI menggebrak tubuh gadis cantik itu ke dinding. Berikutnya mereka sudah berusaha mengantisipasi serangan gadis cantik itu. Namun..

**SPPPRAAAAKHH**!

Gadis itu menerobos masa dengan menyeret botol kaca teh.

"HEI KAU MAU KEMANA? AYO LAWAN KAMI!"

Kuroko tertawa terbahak-bahak bersma yang lain karena melihat para FUJOSHI itu kasihan tidak diladeni. Tapi kemudian..

Mata Kagami memicing. Tawanya berhenti sebelum yang lain. Ia memperhatikan sekali lagi kemana arah langkah menghentak gadis berambut hijau itu. Dari kanan... ke kiri.

_DEG!_

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara bisikan..

"Kuroko kau duduk disini dulu ya?"

"..Ya.. pelan-pelan.. pelan pelan.. badanmu masih sakit.."

Dan langkah gadis berambut hijau itu semakin mendekat. Menerobos kerumunan yang tak menyadari maksudnya dan terus menyibaknya demi melalui jalan. Jalan menuju...

'_Kuroko...'_

Kagami melempar nampan berisi cake-cake-nya ke meja asal hingga berantakan, ia berlari dengan tanpa kehendak. Hanya entah apa yang menjadi keyakinannya untuk melindungi. Dan entah sejak kapan..

"KUROKO MENYINGKIR!"

Terlambat!

Teriakan gadis-gadis yang terkejut, ayunan botol dengan air minum yang tercecer..

Tubuh Kagami menyambar tubuh Kuroko yang terduduk gemetaran dengan menutup mata serapat-rapatnya. Menangkupi tubuh lemah itu dengan tubuhnya yang mengamankan..

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH**!

**TBC**

**Hola halo...~ gimana kabarnya semuanya? Alra miss kalian semua! Peluk-cium satu-satu!**

**Gimana memuaskan nggak?**

**Maaf kalau belum..**

**Ini kayaknya emang kurang panjang tapi.. ya sudahlah ya? kita ketemuan lagi entar di chap selanjutnya. Tapi entah kapan karena fanfic in-progress-ku ada banyak. Kayaknya 10+ ada deh. Jadi publishnya gantian dan itu tergantung mood Alra juga. Hehe.. Oke?**

**Oya.. maaf, Alra baru ngelanjutin ini sekarang gegara Alra baru pulang mondok. Ini ada liburan buat idul fitri. Hehehe... sory ya?**

**Btw, makasih buat:**

**Meyfa. Liachai (**hehe..maaf ya? sebab fic ini belum dilanjut-lanjut udah tahu kan? Alra santri lho! Masih santri baru sih.. baru sekitar sebulan kemaren. Hehe.. maaf ya? Alra lanjutnya kalau ada liburan doang. Hehehe..**), eltatamalita e e, reA, ayanesakura chan, Park Hyesung – Akuro Yukou (**Btw, namanya puanjang banget yak?**), citrus fujo.**

Btw, makasih buat yang udah fave, follow, review..

Makasih semuanya..

Gk..gk..

Tapi btw Alra raga gimanaaaa gitu, Cuma follow tapi nggak review Alra jadi rasanya agak hampa. Soalnya nggak tahu presespsi kalian gimana tentang fanfic ini sih..

Kalau bisa di-review juga ya? biar Alra tahu kesan kalian terhadap fanfic ini. Alra tunggu lho!

**Alra dan FiFi**

**(**Sory Alra udah ganti pen-name lagi, hehe**)**

**CUL!**

**(S**ee yo**U L**ater..**)**


End file.
